Come What May
by vilene
Summary: It's the first day of senior year. Edward lets Bella drive to the meadow, what happens when the weather and a stray animal in the road causes Bella to crash too fast for Edward to stop it? Can Edward and Bella handle whatever life has to throw at them?
1. Chapter 1

_Bella POV_

Today is my first day of senior year. I wasn't exactly unexcited, exactly. Sure, it'd be nice to finally be done with highschool come this summer. However at the same time it meant that I'd still have to wait until graduation for something I've wanted ever since I moved to this depressing little town of Forks, Washington.

I was actually waiting for the main reason why I still put up sloshing through the rainy sidewalks in knee-high rain boots day after day, to come by and pick us up for our last year in highschool. Well, sort of, at that. Edward Cullen has had many senior years of highschool, so this wasn't anything new to him. Edward Cullen, _my_ Edward Cullen was a vampire. _Vampire_. It was sometimes so surreal, yet so brilliant. I loved him with all of my heart, and somehow he loved me just as much back.

I hadn't realized I'd drifted off for a good ten minutes at the kitchen table over my bowl of cereal thinking mainly about Edward. I heard his Volvo pull in, and ignored Charlie, my father's, stare as he watched me looking out into nowhere, reminiscing about Edward and myself.

"Oh," I said quickly, grabbing my light sweater off of the back of my chair, and dumping my bowl into the sink upon hearing a knock on the door, obviously it was Edward.

"Bye, Dad," I said, reaching down to my father who was sitting at the table eating his own bowl of cereal I had prepared for him soon before I sat down with mine, and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, and darted for the door, "I'll see you after work," I said, and ran to the door, sliding on the light blue sweater.

"See you later, Bells," Charlie said, beginning to get up from his breakfast, and then saw Edward at the front door and decided not to.

My heart always fluttered whenever he walked into the room. I forgot to breathe for a moment there, until he decided to break the anything but awkward silence, "Ready to get going?" Edward's clear and strong voice announced, "You look beautiful," he smiled gently in my direction.

"Ah, yes," I said, remembering to inhale, as I walked out the front door, and before closing it bid Charlie one last goodbye, and with that, Edward and I, as well as Alice, Edward's sister who was in our grade as well, who was already in the backseat of the car, waiting for us, were on our way to Forks Highschool.

Edward had tree other siblings, as well, Rosalie and Emmett, however as far as anyone else in Forks were concerned they were far off at college, when truth be told they were on what could have very well been their fiftieth honeymoon. And then there was Jasper who was Alice's soul mate. He was somewhere off trying to kill time, probably by hunting or sitting back at the house, before he could get to see Alice again. All three were known to be attending colleges out of state, but I knew better.

Forks Highschool. An education establishment with a population of about two hundred or so kids. It was a huge change from my school in Phoenix, but I've grown accustomed to inhabiting a smaller town.

"Excited to start your first first day of senior year, Bella?" Alice questioned excitedly, ambitious to see what I'd make of it.

"I guess," I said, still in a slight daze by Edward's very presence.

I could feel Alice roll her eyes at us, but I ignored her. She decided to let any thought of talking to either one of us go for now, considering she could probably see very clearly that in her near future that a civil conversation just wasn't going to happen right now. It had been too long since I'd been around Edward and I needed my dosage to catch up with what I've missed. It'd been a solid weekend. He decided to go hunting the weekend before so he wouldn't look beautifully frightening at school.

Edward so kindly opened the passenger side door for me once we arrived. It sometimes got under my skin whenever he treated me like I was completely helpless, though as of lately, I've just ignored it and let him do whatever he wanted to be happy. If he was happy, then so was I, and if doing things like holding open doors for me did it for him, then who was I to deny him of his fun?

After nearly passing out from a panic attack as he drove nearly one hundred miles per hour, we finally arrived at the school. You would think that by now I'd be used to his manic driving. I was clutching for life on the seat belt, trying to be discreet about it, however nothing got past Edward.

"I really wish you'd relax, I would never let anything happen to you," Edward said encouragingly, reaching over to place a small cool kiss on my forehead. The touch of his lips against my skin caused my heart to race even faster than it already was.

"I am relaxed," I lied quickly. Edward had to have known I was fibbing, but let it go. Again, he exited the car and before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt, he was on the other side opening my door for me, my things, as well as his, gracefully in his hands.

"Thank you," I said taking my book bag from him, as he nodded and took my hand.

We walked into the cafeteria where schedules were listed, and it just so happened that Edward and I had four out of six classes together. Go figure, huh? Edward claimed that it was a pure coincidence, though I was sure he flaunted what he had to impress some guidance counselors to give him the same schedule as me. To that, I didn't object.

The first day of school was extremely boring. It was the same old, same old. All day the same rules and expectations were being thrown around. I was relieved when the final bell rang and I could have some alone time with Edward again.

"So, Edward," I said sweetly, "Since it's kinda sorta almost my birthday..." I began rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet as he eyed me curiously, knowing my birthday wasn't for another week and a half, "I was wondering if I could drive us home," I said, not in the mood to feel faint anymore making the short drive from school to either one of our houses that much shorter.

"Fine," Alice said, having that look on her face that told me she was having a vision as to what the future held, probably for Edward and I. "I'll run home, then," she said with a small wink, knowing I had no idea what she was talking about, though it was clear Edward did, considering his grateful expression towards his playful sister.

Edward had no objections to me driving and nodded, heading over to the passenger side door, meeting me to hand over the keys, "Of course, Bella," He said, dropping the keys into my hands. He seemed slightly hesitant, but hey, why should he be? I had a good record with driving. I've never gotten a ticket, at least!

I opened the door for him this time, and climbed into the driver's seat, turning the key into the ignition and began slowly heading out of the parking lot of the school, waiting for everyone else to pile out.

Once I was out on the road, a short five minutes later, I relaxed some more, "Your house or mine?" I questioned driving cautiously through Forks.

"How about we go on a little adventure," he smirked adorably. "We could go to the meadow and spend some time there alone," he said, "No offense, but privacy is pretty scarce at both of our homes," Edward acknowledged.

I agreed quickly and began to speed about five miles of the speed limit. That was as far as I could go. "Perfect," I nodded, and began heading towards the trail that led us to the meadow. When Edward drove, it was usually a five minute drive, however now that I was, it would probably be only a half hour.

The rain began to pick up once we were about half way there, as I turned into the forest. Trees were scattered frequently as I drove on, wanting the travel Edward would have to get us both through as short as possible.

I began to slow down some, the rain making it difficult to see. The windshield wipers were zooming back and forth in front of the window. It was nearly impossible to see.

Then all of a sudden, a deer, or what looked like a deer shot out in the middle of the driving trail, and that was when I lost control of the wheel, trying to swerve away from the poor creature.

"Oh, my!" I shrieked loudly, making a sharp turn so fast that even Edward wasn't able to stop. And within seconds, the car was overturned and all I could see or hear was rain patting against the ground loudly, and a short moment or two later, everything went black, and there wasn't a sound that could be heard.


	2. Chapter 2

_Edward POV_

"Bella?!" I said as loudly as my voice would go. "Bella," I said, managing to get out of the overturned car with ease. Why did I let her drive?

No, this was no time to start playing the blame game, my priority for the moment was to get Bella out of the car safely. After sliding out of the broken window on my side, pushing the air bag out of the way so I'd fit through, I ran over to the drivers seat and saw my precious Bella, laying seemingly unconscious, blood slowly dripping down her forehead where a piece of glass made contact with her pale complexion.

The smell was invigorating. I decided to hold my breath while I did this task I knew I had to maneuver for Bella. I reached in, unbuckling her seatbelt as fast as I could, and gently lifted her out of the vehicle. I looked down at her and saw that the damage was a lot worse than I had originally thought. Glass shatters seemed to have made themselves comfortable in Bella's skin, not to mention the bruises she had on her head from the impact of the car crash. I looked down at her, feeling helpless. My precious love.

I would never be able to forgive myself for this, but decided I had to get her help and fast. I picked her up as gently as a monster like me would allow, and ran as fast as I could manage to the county hospital, making sure to slow down once I was in human vicinities.

"Get me Dr. Cullen," I demanded to a nurse at the front desk, who recognized me immediately, and seemingly hustled a long a bit quicker when he saw the barely conscious girl in my arms. Just then I saw Bella's eyes open. If I had a heart in working order, I was sure then it would be filled with relief. "Shh, it's okay, we're getting you to help right now," I cooed to her, just when she closed her eyes once again.

"Edward, what happened?" Carlisle asked, accompanied by a nurse who was wheeling along a stretcher for Bella. I set her down gently, making sure that she was okay as she was taken upstairs to a room, at a rapid pace.

_Bella POV_

Something was happening. I don't know what, exactly, that was, everything was blurry. My eyes weren't focused at all, and all that I could make out were bright lights swooshing overhead. Where was I?

_Edward POV_

I looked over to Carlisle once we were in privacy, where he was working on Bella. I explained the story quickly, "I should have never let her drive," I said under my breath.

It was times like this when I wish I couldn't read minds. Or at least wish I read them wrong. What Carlisle had to say about Bella's condition definitely didn't comfort me at all.

"Just do everything you can," I pleaded.

Carlisle nodded, calling in a nurse to wheel her hospital bed down to the Operating Room.

My Bella needed surgery due to internal bleeding.

"Don't worry, it's a fairly common procedure with car accidents, she'll be fine," my adoptive father assured. I nodded, knowing that the next few hours weren't going to be enjoyable at all.

Knowing that sitting here while Bella was in surgery was only going to drive me to be certifiable, I decided to hunt for a little while, just to keep my mind off of Bella, if such a thing was possible. After an hour, I took a break.. I was full, but still had a few more hours until the surgery would be done.

I went back to the site of the accident, knowing that would punish me the best way I could think of.

"Stupid," I said to myself. I felt ridiculous for not being able to stop her! Out of pure anger, I pulled off the door of the car with much ease and threw it across the forest, in utter rage.

I had to think optimistically, though. She was going to be okay. Carlisle was the best doctor in Washington, probably in all of the West Coast. She was going to be better than okay. She was going to be great.

I tortured myself by staring at her bloody seat where she was sitting when this whole thing happened, and I tried my hardest to not completely lose it and go on a monstrous rampage. Luckily I succeeded, managing to remain tame.

_Edward,_ I could hear Carlisle think from the hospital, _Bella's out of surgery. Everything went better than expected, she should be conscious within the next few hours._ He said.

With that, I was back at the hospital within two minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I hope to have the next one up by next weekend!! :)_

* * *

_Edward POV_

As quickly as my legs would carry me, I ran back to the hospital, slowing down once again once I was close enough for humans to witness the strange behavior.

I walked through, at a rapid pace, the automatic doors of the hospital, and climbed the stairs, figuring it'd get me to the floor I needed to get to faster than the elevator, and bolted to Bella's room, where she was recovering.

I looked down at her, she seemed so weak, even more so than she usually seemed. I loathed seeing her in this bed, I've witnessed this terrifying sight one too many times. She had wires going every which way. And tubes going in and out of her arms and nose.

I sat next to her bed, waiting for her to stir at all. She was probably completely out due to the anaesthesia. That was fine, I trusted Carlisle.

_Bella POV_

My eyes were closed, and I had a slight throbbing feeling going on in my abdomen area. What had happened to me?

_Think_, I demanded of myself. I remember my first day of school... I remember driving... but where? My eyelids were so heavy. I didn't want to open them, but did at the same time, for some answers. Things were becoming a bit clearer. My senses were becoming sharper, as an irritatingly steady pace of beeps could be heard.

My arm was pulsating a little bit, too. What on earth happened to me? Finally, I went against what my mind was telling me was comfortable and opened my eyes. Everything was blurry at first. I blinked several times to get my vision into perfect focus, and saw fluorescent lights shining in the room. I knew that lighting... that smell of rubbing alcohol and rubber gloves- these were the distinct characteristics of a hospital.

I shifted my head to the side to see if anyone was there, and smiled so slightly when I saw him. When did Edward get here? I couldn't remember anything after making him let me drive. Maybe that's what happened?

"Hi," I said, almost embarrassed.

"Shh," Edward insisted, rubbing my forehead with his cool hands carefully. "Just relax," he demanded.

I couldn't exactly say no to that, especially him looking beautiful as he sat there, smiling the dazzling smile he gave off.

"What happened?" I asked, ignoring his orders on keeping quiet.

"I'll tell you when you're more rested, please, my love, get some more sleep," Edward nearly begged.

"Ok," I nodded in agreement, sinking more down into the hospital bed, and decided to take his advise and sleep off some of the discomfort.

I woke up once again, probably a few hours later, feeling much more rejuvenated. My voice didn't sound like I swallowed a cactus anymore, when I spoke, and I gathered the time difference due to the lack of any light shining in from my window.

"Edward?" I questioned, seeing that no one was in the room. That made me a little bit sad. Where would he have gone? I sat up gently, feeling a small amount of pressure on my abdomen. Why was it like that? Hm, I guess I'd find out soon enough. I reached over to the table and saw a note leaning against a lamp:

_Bella,_

_I had to go hunting one more time before I came back into the hospital. I'll be back before you know it._

_Edward._

Ugh, I wish he wasn't gone, especially right when I woke up. I put the letter down and jumped up, my heart monitor increasing in speed of the beeps. "Oh, my," I said, as Edward was standing right there, clearly coming in through the window. "I guess we're in a good place for you to give me a heart attack," I said, placing my hand over my chest, calming down some as Edward came closer.

"I'm sorry," he said, showing off his beautiful set of teeth. I had to forgive him instantly.

"Edward," I began, "What happened to me?" I asked quietly.

"We were in a car accident. I let you drive my Volvo home, and you crashed it trying to swerve out of the way of a deer. I couldn't stop it, it happened too fast, and for that, Bella, I'll never forgive myself," he said calmly and clearly, obviously beating himself up inside for what he felt was his wrong doing. "Carlisle said that you had internal bleeding, and had to have immediate surgery, and that all things went well.

"Edward, it's not your fault," I said quickly. "Please don't blame yourself."

Edward sighed, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "You have a waiting room of people waiting to see you, do you want them to come in? If not, I can tell them to leave," Edward said, trying to be helpful.

"Who's here?" I questioned, forgetting about everyone else, inevitably. Whenever Edward was around, that tended to happen.

"Charlie's here, Alice, Emmett, Esme, some kids from school, I think Newton's here, and that _dog,"_ Edward emphasized. "It's been interesting to see them try to act human, and not bite eachother's heads off," Edward said with a small chuckle.

"Uhm, is there any way Carlisle can tell them I can't do visitors right now... tell them to come back later? I don't want to deal with them right now," I said quietly, only wanting Edward here in this room with me, for comfort purposes.

"Done," Edward said, and left my room quickly to go hunt for Carlisle.

Within a minute Edward managed to get himself back to me. "Thank you," I said, scooting over in the bed some, so Edward would be able to lay down with me. Hospital's wore me out, I felt my eyelids weighing themselves down. A good night's sleep would be wonderful after the day I had today.

Some first day of senior year. I could tell that it'd be the start of a wonderful year...


	4. Chapter 4

_Bella POV_

"Almost done," I announced. Today was the day I was able to leave the hospital. I was a bit sore where the surgery took place, and Edward made sure that I was as eased and relaxed as possible. Sure, it was a little annoying, and I wanted to pack up my things myself, but sometimes it was near impossible to tell Edward no. So I allowed him to help with the big things.

I made sure I was doing something, folding clothes and small stuff like that. I had been a patient at the Forks Hospital for about four days, and though it wasn't all that long of a time, I was ready to get home and back at school. I had already missed the rest of the first week, and had the weekend ahead of me to recuperate, and then back to school on Monday.

I was glad to get back. Being helpless in a hospital bed for half a week can get quite irritating.

"Charlie's on his way with Carlisle and a wheelchair," Edward warned me.

"Fabulous," I muttered under my breath. "I can really walk," she argued with Edward just as Carlisle and my father had entered the hospital room, just as predicted by Edward.

"Ready to get out of here, Bells?" Charlie asked with a small grin. "I signed all of your release forms, everything's all taken care of," he insisted.

"Thanks, Dad," I said, a bit grateful. I looked up at Edward who motioned me towards the wheelchair. "Fine," I said under my breath, as I hopped down from the bed, perhaps a bit too fast, and into the chair before I was able to stumble over my own feet.

"Okay, Bella, go home, relax this weekend, try to stay off your feet and make sure you clean the incision with alcohol rub and replace the gauze three times a day," Carlisle instructed, wheeling me out of my room, as Edward and Charlie followed, Charlie grabbing my things from Edward who didn't argue at all. It was clear that there was some tension between the two of them still, but they'd learn to get over it.

Edward decided to go his separate ways, or at least as far as Charlie was concerned, and stayed back at the hospital with Carlisle. Charlie took me back home, and insisted I go upstairs to bed.

"If you need anything, make sure you let me know, anything at all," my overprotective father insisted over and over again. I wish he'd stop, however I knew the only way to get him to would be to simply oblige.

"Yes, Dad," I'd reply over and over again. My bed was surely missed. I loved the feeling of the freshly washed sheets and the overstuffed mattress against my back. It was a huge improvement from the hospital bed, even though I had adjusted to it.

My heart raced slightly when I saw Edward at my window. I grinned an ear to ear smile, and jumped out of my bed quickly, opening the window to let him in.

"I thought you'd never get here," I smiled, reaching up to place an electrifying kiss on his cold and hard lips.

"I brought some company," he smiled, "They're still in your backyard, I wasn't sure if you were up for them or not, but there are some Cullens downstairs who would like to send their get well wishes," Edward added.

I was quite excited that the rest of the family was there. "Yes! Tell them to come up!" I cheered quietly, making sure my door was closed so Charlie wouldn't hear all the ruckus. Perhaps it wasn't the smartest idea, but I had faith that Edward knew what he was doing.

Four vampires stampeded silently into my bedroom. I could tell that the only two who really wanted to be here were Alice and Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper were obviously just here because of their spouses desire to be.

I smiled at each of them awkwardly. It had been the first time any of them had been in my room. Frankly it was pretty strange. My room had nothing on their big white mansion they called home.

"Awh, Bella, we're so glad you were okay," Alice said with a sincere grin in my direction, and reached over to give a hug, leaving Jasper's side.

"Me, too, I'm sorry I requested no visitors at the hospital," I began.

"Oh, I understand," Alice winked at me.

I decided not to object to anything, mostly because I was a bit tired to argue.

"Uhm, I'm gonna go change really fast, I've been in these clothes for the past two days," I said quickly, and grabbed a pair of my nicer sweats and matching zip up hoodie and fled into the bathroom, changing at a rapid pace.

I walked back into my bedroom with five vampires awkwardly standing around.

"Well, this was a nice visit," Edward assured them all, "But Bella really should get some rest," he said with a nod.

"But... they just got here," I objected.

"Alice wouldn't leave me alone, she wanted to see you so bad, so I gave in. I told them all they couldn't stay long," Edward said to me. I couldn't say no to him. It wasn't possible. And I hated that he always seemed to win, yet at the same time was okay with it since I knew he'd stay here with me, at least.

"No, no, it's fine, Bella," Alice smiled, "Let Edward be the party pooper, but we have a shopping date when you feel up to it in four days," Alice smirked, clearly using her psychic ability to detect when I will have fully recovered.

I smiled back at her, and shrank a bit to give her a hug, and decided to get to Emmett next.

"Feel better, Bella," he said, showing off his cute little smile. I reached up as high as I could go and gave him a hug, right back, as he squeezed me a bit too tight. I laughed a bit, signaling him to put me down.

I felt a small sting in my abdomen and looked down seeing a small patch of a red gooey liquid beginning to take over my light brown hoodie, "Crap," I said, able to tell that my incision was bleeding a bit.

Before I knew it, all I could hear were loud bangs coming from just mere inches from where I was standing. I looked up from my bleeding stomach and stared at this sight I thought I'd never see.

What I saw was Emmett tackling a ferocious and hungry Edward to the ground. Jasper and Rosalie were holding open the window as Alice grabbed me and the three of us where in my back yard, while Emmett continued to make sure Edward didn't try to kill me.


	5. Chapter 5

_I am sooo sorry this took so long to upload! I went away for Thanksgiving weekend, and school and the holidays became overwhelming... but I'm back! Woot! I know this chapter is somewhat short, but expect bigger and better things in the very near futuuure!!_

* * *

I was standing in my backyard with Alice and Jasper and Rosalie. What had just happened? Was... was that _my_ Edward in there? _My _Edward wouldn't have tried to kill me like that, what happened?

I felt hideously stupid as I stood there crying, not caring that a small stain was beginning to show up on my white t-shirt from where the bleeding on my side was occurring. The sting didn't even bother me anymore. I was just standing there, unsure of what to do.

"Listen, Bella, maybe we should take you to Carlisle to get that fixed," Alice said quickly, it sounded as if she was trying to avoid the subject of what was going on in my room. I was glad Charlie wasn't home, otherwise, he'd probably be wondering what was going on, I was sure of. For once I was glad he was being his overprotective self, insisting on buying me magazines and soup at the grocery store.

"I-I... I-I wanna see Edward," I said stupidly.

"Come on, let's take you to Carlisle and we can see Edward later," Jasper said encouragingly.

I could tell that Jasper was using his special ability to calm my down, and it worked. I didn't want to be calm, though. I wanted Edward. I heard inaudible words spoken between Alice and Jasper, and within a moment, Jasper was gone in a flash. I knew he was the weakest of the Cullen vampires and probably couldn't stand to be around my human blood. I understood. I sensed that they weren't in my house anymore. Emmett had probably taken him elsewhere, but that wasn't comforting either.

I agreed at last to going to the Cullen house. Perhaps Edward was there?

"Bella," Carlisle said, a little concerned, noticing the patch of blood on my t-shirt. "Here, why don't you come over here and we'll patch that up," he said with a comforting smile that melted some of my worries and concerns about Edward away.

I remained silent and let Carlisle re-sew up my side. It did hurt a bit, but again, my thoughts distracted me from the pain.

"Have you seen Edward?" I asked Carlisle, just needing some knowledge that he wasn't beating himself up over this.

Carlisle clearly knew what I was talking about, he didn't hide what he knew very well. I figured Emmett had spread the word. "You have to understand, Bella, that what had happened wasn't Edward's fault. Things like this happen to us, sooner or later. He hadn't gone hunting since the day of your surgery," he began.

I couldn't do much more but stare stupidly at him.

"However he believes that it is his fault," Carlisle added, "You know Edward, taking responsibility for things that are beyond his control. He just went out of town for a while. He wanted to get his head straight, he feels terribly guilty for what he did to you," Carlisle said, as he cleaned up the light mess he made. "And there you are," he said with a quick smile. "If we hear from him, we'll let you know, Bella, I promise," he added.

I let out a small sigh and nodded. I tried to not cry, and managed to succeed.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said, and got up to hunt down Alice. I knew Charlie would be back at any second, but knew Alice would make sure I was home by the time that happened.

"He left," I said to her once I found her in her bedroom on the second floor. Alice had to have known.

"I know, sweety," she said calmly, heading over to me, giving me a gentle hug with her ice cold skin seeping through my clothes, sending a quick shot of shivers down my spine.

"D-do you know when he's coming back?" I asked, trying to use her psychic abilities to my advantage.

I was able to detect the answer by her comforting silence, however the silence only made me cry harder. I leaned over into Alice's shoulder and bawled into her designer blouse.

Edward wasn't coming home.

He had left me once before, and I didn't think I was able to move on. And I suffered so much for that. This was all my fault. If I hadn't made him let me drive... I never would have crashed, I never would have needed surgery, and the incision never would have opened up and bled all over the place.

Last time all of the Cullens left me, at least now I had them here. They were still family, however it was incomplete without Edward.

After a moment or two I recouped and wiped my face, all of my makeup that was previously on my face was now on Alice's no-longer white shirt. "Sorry about that," I said quietly. "Alice... I need to talk to Emmett," I finally said. He was the last one who had seen Edward. I needed to talk to him. I was going to find Edward, even if it meant the death of me. Without Edward, it was as if I was dead already.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bella POV_

"I'm not telling you where he is, Bella," Emmett said, sounding stern, as if there was no way he was going to change his mind.

"So, you _know_ where he is, then?" I remarked. It was clear I had stumped him there.

"Bella, if I tell you where he is, I know you're going to go and find him, and trust me, if you tried to go and find him, you'd die very shortly after starting that mission," Emmett promised.

"Emmett, h-he's not doing anything stupid, is he?" I questioned, a little bit scared as to what he might say. I could already tell Edward was overreacting. "Emmett, please, can you go and find him and tell him everything is fine," I said at nearly a whisper.

"Bella," Emmett said, grabbing my shoulders gently, "He's not going to listen, I'm telling you, I've known the guy for decades, he'll come back when he's ready," he promised.

However his guarantee wasn't very reassuring or satisfying.

"So... what do I do? He's left me before, and we all know how well that worked out, maybe if I jump over a cliff again I can get Edward to come back," I said with a small sigh, sitting on the edge of the counter of the kitchen, which we were located.

Just then my face lit up with that idea. Maybe if I did jump over a cliff, Edward would be able to find out via Alice's ability to tell the future, I just had to think thoughts of suicide...

"Don't even think about it, Bella," Emmett said, seriously.

"Am I that predictable?" I muttered under my breath.

Without another word, I got up off of the kitchen counter and went into the living room, and took a seat on the couch. The house seemed so empty without Edward in it. I didn't know how to occupy myself without Edward. I had school in the morning, it was my first day back after my car accident. It wasn't as if that was going lead to enough hassle, now I'd have to do it without my body guard, my protector, without Edward.

Maybe I'll just stay home tomorrow. I could easily convince Charlie that I wasn't feeling well, and should stay home for the next few days, but that would only put off the inevitable, going to school without Edward.

I had to get out of this house. It only represented reminders of Edward.

I wasn't sure how to compose myself. There was no one in the living room. They were all probably able to tell that I was ready to get out of here, so no one probably objected because of that reason.

I grabbed my coat, and opened the front door, and within a half of a second, Carlisle was outside in front of me.

"Oh my-" I said, holding my hand to my chest, he had certainly nearly given me a heart attack by the sudden abruptness of his appearance.

To that, he let out a quick chuckle, "I'm sorry about that, Bella, why don't I give you a ride home," he said in his calm and casual tone. Carlisle had that tendency to make it so you were never worried around him. By hearing is comforting tone, you just knew everything was going to be okay.

"Y-yeah, I guess that'd be okay," I said, knowing otherwise I'd be walking.

Carlisle walked at my pace until we both reached his fancy black Lexus, which looked like an appropriate car for Carlisle Cullen.

I got into the passenger side of the luxurious car, and tried my hardest to hold in a sudden emotional burst. I knew talking to Carlisle would only induce such actions, so I refrained.

We drove in silence for a few minutes until Carlisle broke it as we approached a red light. His driving was no where near as manic as Edward's, even though he did drive at about the same speed, sometimes even faster. I felt safe with him, though, I knew I was safe.

"I want you to get your incision checked out at the hospital tomorrow. I managed to seal it back up again with what I had at home, but it'd be best if we did it with the materials at the hospital. You should be fine for the night," he assured me.

I simply nodded. I think I had managed to hide in the tears successfully. My eyes were more or less all cried out. I looked over at Carlisle and began, "So... where is Edward," I asked slowly, knowing if I had a chance of finding out from any of the Cullens, Carlisle would probably be my best choice.

"Bella, we both know that if I tell you, you'd try to go and find him. And trust me, where he is you'll never manage to successfully get there," he promised.

I let out a sigh, "Well, what am I supposed to do. Is there any way you can get him back to Forks? Let him know I'm fine, and I'm not mad, and that he's not dangerous for me?!" I said, not realizing how loud I had actually managed to get.

"Bella, listen to me, you know he won't be able to stay away from you for that long," he said.

I let out another sigh. I wasn't getting anywhere with him, so I decided to try something else.

"If you talk to him, let him know how much I miss him," I said, as Carlisle pulled up to my road, and soon enough pulled in front of my own home.

"Remember, come back to the hospital to check your incision tomorrow," Carlisle reminded me kindly. I could never stay mad at him, even if he was hiding Edward from me.

Just then, an idea sparked. Suddenly, I knew how I was going to get Edward back here. It wouldn't be too complicated, it only involved Alice seeing the future of what wasn't really going to happen, and false danger I think I knew how to get a hold of.


End file.
